


Pink october

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-24 03:11:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13802160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ow





	1. Chapter 1

The sky was blue with not a cloud in sight, bird were singing a lovely song on this wonderful morning day. A man, with a white jacket, looking in his 20's ran out from the white, huge, building separate far from the civilization only miles away. They took keys out of pocket and opened a car in front of him.

 

He quickly started the car, trembling slightly as he reached for the handle.

 

Driving off back to the city he felt as if he was being watch - or followed - and kept eyeing his view mirror. Approaching a forest, he stopped the car and got out and walked in. Not only in a minute there was a course hidden from view and dissociated with all the others. Maybe this was his?

walking up to it he knocked loudly, yet softly in some abnormal probably not possible way. The door clicked and opened, being greeted by a girl

 

"Oh! Good morning red." The girl greeted Red

 

"Good morning may i come in?" red said without stopping; a run on sentence. she stepped aside.

Inside there was a hallway, few steps up there was a room the the right and another fee steps, there were stairs leading up to possible rooms or anything in particular. Red stepped into the door on the right.

 

A boy laying down on the floor playing with tanks, and making little 'pchew pchew" noises, He had green hair and red eyes; What a combination! There was also someone else there, someone standing up and looking upon him as if that was entertaining.

 

The man in the back looked up, "Oh sup Red." He greeted, i'm going to guess the is his nick name.

 

"Hey, blue" Red replied to...blue? Yep defiantly bullied in school. Did these kids parents hate them or something?

 

The boy laying down looked up and smiled brightly, "Red!" He said, it isn't really a greeting but okay.

 

Red smiles back but that soon faded, "Hello,

 

the room became quiet, knowing he would explain his inconvenience with the time, he began to talk. "S-some thing happened at work today....Th-I was working with the team ... we were doing stuff and.... it bit someone. Theyre flesh became...It died as the color transformed to pink..." Red shuddered at the thought

"Zombies...Pink zombies?" The girl said

"I don't know honestly, Purple." Red murmured.

suddenly, there was this unsettling, queasy noise coming from the outside. They were here. The zombies, those horrid creatures started banging in a weaking, yet strong booming way. Kiru looked towards them and nodded, they all knew what he meant.

they escaped in the back door and ran farther into the forest. Going off track in a...weird way. They don't know how many miles they went - or if it even was miles yet - but they saw something in the distance. Something that looked huge, and worn off as if it was built years ago.


	2. Part2 | act 1

They all came to a stop when a suposable castle was in their way. It was quite large, one would have to run very hard to reach the ends in a few seconds. Green got closer to it and stared of every detail plungered into the rough walls over the years, it even looked like some spears or swords hit through the cracks. History is truly amazing.....

 

"Hey...I think we can climb the vines-" Green pulled down one with full strength - The vine resisted from its trauma and stayed. "-If im not weak, then yes, we can."

 

He started climbing. Some gravel in between stones fell off, but everything was okay. They got up there fast and easy. Blue, purple, red last. Purple has some trouble getting very high, she wasnt very fond on stuff that would make her fall.

 

Once up there, There were rusty benches, a well, some random locker, and a few kids just running away from zombies. Red noticed a midevel door, walking over to it he hesitated but went down. The steps when in circles, just only shortly until it reached the bottom. Guns, swords, any kind of weapon was in there. He picked up one, they were fresh. These were the newest versions of guns, about a year ago!

 

To the side there was a small box, opening it, it was just ammo for the guns (in packets). But yet why would anyone put these weapons in here? Something abandoned were no-one would find it, yet again this is just a few months back; they could still want these back since the country is kinda over obey.

 

He decided to go back up, he'd seen enough by now.

 

Green was busy admiring the history from the castle, blue was laying down on a bench, and purple was doing her best to watch out for things. Blue looked over, "Oh, sup dude, whatd you find?"

 

"Guns. Sword. Newest versions really." Red plopped down next to blue

 

"ah sounds interesting." Blue replied not even seeming bothered that is was new,

 

green had gotten his mind off the history of the place and realized red was back, and went over

 

"So-" Green was going to say something but blue being the smarty pants he is, replied

 

"Guns swords, prob some bombs,"

 

"Oof okay,"

 

"Guys-" purple turned towards them "-Theyre here."

 

Zombies, many of them, a wave of them. Were heading straight toward them.


	3. part 3 act 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ow

Purple plopped down onto the floor, "How is stabbing things so hard?" she said, exasperated

 

Green was near the well, pulling the pulley up so they could get water to wash off, "dont know man, but you were just at it.", He grabbed the bucket and placed it down blue, who was disgusting-ly looking down at his hands; which were covered in black ink ( supposedly from those monsters )

 

He dipped a piece of cloth into the water, and started clearing off his hands.

 

They were all currently in a resting mode. More specifically, they were over thinking everything. more more specifically, they thought they were going to die here, who knows ? This water could be poisoned and-. 

 

"Would now be a good time to go out and explorer?" Red mused, knowing the answer would be a hard no.

 

"yES.-" Green accidentally splashed water onto blue as he jumped up "- THIS WOULD- I DON'T KNOW JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJA" 

 

"I will throw you into the sun if you do that again." blue deadpanned

 

Green completely ignored blue and raced over to red - at the castle edge. "Can we go now!"

 

Red stared off into the distant forest, who knows what lies beyond everything, but they were in a low place right now of survival. "Yes." Was his answer.

Green started silently freaking out. This was going to be an amazing adventure! Probably better than the ones when he was a daisy scout! Minus The zombies and the possibility he could die from starvation, But thats survival!


	4. part 4 act 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uwu

Red was keeping his eyes on green the whole time, no one else volunteered to go with them, so they were just alone. Two bros hanging out together in an apocalypse, a novel. Sure red loved the kid and all, but he could be a handful and the most times, and in this time? He would have to keep extra watch of him.

They passed a push with flowers that were purple, absolutely beautiful. Green looked at them, and took note as to where they were.

they continued their adventure 

"Look!" Green pointed towards a deer that was drinking from a lake, it was facing away from them so it didn't see green walking slowly towards it.

"Hey i dont think you should-" Red was going to warn green that he shouldn't scared or harm the creature just trying to get a drink. But as he was saying the most cliche thing happend, red stepped on a twig, the deers head snapped up and looked towards them

it was mutated, there was another face growing off of it onto the side. It looked at him, and ran off. 

"Oh god...-" Green stopped "- even the animals are affected?"

"What'd you expect?" he mused

"I- i honestly don't know. But my goldfish!" Green had a goldfish back at home, Af! He loved af, and got him from a carnival that the group went to two weeks back from this day.

"He was destined to die anyways." Red smiled, and walked over to the lake. Green kicked at the dirt and followed red.

He dipped his finger in and licked it, "Tastes okay." 

Green got up and looked towards the sky, "Are birds okay?" 

"As long as there isnt any flying zombies, yeah." Green laughed at reds remark.

"Should we go home now?"

"Sure."


	5. act 5 part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OwO

Green and red were back at the castle safe and sound, they told the others about the deer and they were amazed at what happened, slightly worried though.

"Yeah dumbos but did you find any food?" blue wasn't one to like story time in the middle of an apocalypse.

"N-" Red was going to say something before he was interrupted by a child like voice coming from down the castle

"Hello?" The voice sounded pleading

Red stood up, and walked towards the edge, the group stared at him as he did so. He looked down, a girl looked back up towards him. She had pINK HAIR OH GOD NO

He stumbled back a little, blue looked alarmed, "Pink..."

Blue raced over and noticed what they looked like, or what they were. He friendly allowed the to get up here and hang with them, with a smile on their face they said they didnt know how to climb....

"Its not that hard, here look... Just climb the vine." He said to her without even showing her, still being up on the castle

It probably took almost and hour but she got up, "Follow me!" Blue went downstairs and they followed, everyone was just dumbfounded on what happened.

Blue locked her in a room downstairs.

"When did we have this spare room?" Red asked

"I dunno, you missed it i guess?" Blue replied

"PleAse Let me out D:" The girl cried out.

"HA no way you monster." Red said slyly and blue kicked his shin

"im not a zombie!"

"Say that to the judge!" Blue kicked red again

"Ok your getting out of hand bud. Green your'e on watch duty for this zombie!" Green nodded


End file.
